Vízi tündérek
by KatieWR
Summary: Találkozás egy szökőkútnál... Egy együtt töltött este... sok mindent megváltoztat... Shounen-ai. One-shot. Jó olvasást!


2009. 06. 17.

Vízi tündérek

Forró nyár eleji nap volt. A Central belvárosában hőség uralkodott még akkor is, mikor már a Nap a láthatár szélén volt csak.  
A zenélő szökőkút rúdjai felváltva ontották magukból a hideg vizet, és a fehér vízoszlopok fél pillanatra alakot öltő vízi tündérekre hasonlítottak, akik azonnal el is bomlottak, mihelyt a bámészkodók csak egy pillantást vethettek rájuk.  
Edward a térdeit átkarolva ült a kút egyik lépcsőjén és figyelte a táncoló vízoszlopokat. Igazából semmi különleges nem volt bennük, hisz' Ő százszor különlegesebbet is tudott volna, ha akar. De talán pont az egyszerűségük marasztalta, mikor sétája során megpillantotta a szökőkutat.  
Vagy talán az, hogy eszébe jutott egy emlék. Egy emlék, mely soha azelőtt nem került benne felszínre. Egy emlék, ami mélyen nyúlt vissza a múltba, még gyermekkorába.  
Amikor sétáltak a tóparton, Édesanyjuk sokat mesélt nekik a vízi tündérekről, akik a tóban élnek. Akkor figyelmesen hallgatott minden szót, most csak szép emléknek tartotta a mesét, mely a szökőkútnak köszönhetően eszébe jutott.  
Egy alak ült le mellé, ez ébresztette fel a gondolataiból. Zavartan pislogott körbe, már sötét volt, a kutat megvilágító lámpák mindenhol égtek. Nyújtózott, ásított egyet, lábait is kinyújtóztatta, aztán a templomi toronyórára nézett, kilencet mutatott. Úgy gondolta, ideje indulni. Felállt és éppen lépett volna, mikor az alak, aki mellette ült, elkapta a karját.  
Ránézett. Sötét, majdnem fekete szemek pillantottak vissza. Zavartan nézte a férfit, az felmosolygott Rá.  
- Máris mennél? – kérdezte egy megnyerő fél mosollyal.  
- Öhm… Ezredes… mit keres itt? És… elengedne? – húzta el a karját.  
- Kérdezhetném Én is – kerülte ki a kérdést, ami a fiúnak fel sem tűnt.  
- Csak sétáltam egyet és itt kötöttem ki – vont vállat. – Ma nincs nyitva a Könyvtár – tette hozzá.  
- Értem – bólintott. – És sietsz? – tett fel újabb kérdést a saját válaszáról megfeledkezve.  
- Nem igazán… Miért? – Nem tudta, mit akarhat Tőle hirtelen Mustang, és ez zavarta.  
- Gyere, meghívlak egy fagylaltra – invitálta kedvesen, és felállt.  
- Miért? – kérdezte újra, mostmár őszinte meglepettséggel.  
- Csak ismerkedni… - felelte, és már indult is fel a lépcsőn.  
Edward követte. Maga sem értette, miért teszi, talán a természetes kíváncsisága hajtotta, talán egészen más. Mindenesetre ment utána, bármennyire is tiltakozott az esze.  
És aznap este, mikor mind a ketten elkanalaztak egy-egy fagylaltkelyhet a szőke _jól _érezte magát a felettese társaságában, eddig ismeretlen, kedves oldalát ismerte meg. És tetszett neki, nagyon is.

Másnap a Könyvtár hűvös porában üldögélt egész nap. Amikor egy érdekesnek ígérkező könyvért nyúlt a létráról, az megingott és Ő lezuhant.  
De a várt esés elmaradt. Nem találkozott a hideg padlóval, és semmije nem fájt. Óvakodva nyitotta ki a szemeit. Sötét szempár tekintett vissza Rá, azonnal felismerte. Ahogyan azt is, hogy két erős kar tartja, és ezek is kapták el. Lábai koppantak a padlón, Ő felegyenesedett, és félig szembefordult a férfival.  
- Mostmár elengedhet, Ezredes – mormolta zavartan.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódón.  
- Persze, hisz' elkapott – mondta, és lépett egyet hátra.  
- Máskor azért tedd arrébb azt a létrát – figyelmeztette, és elmosolyodott.  
Edward bólintott.  
- Mit keres itt? – pillogott fel Mustangra.  
- Csak volt egy kis dolgom itt, és tudtam, hogy megtalállak. Gondoltam, megnézlek. És, ahogy látom, pont jókor érkeztem.  
- Öhm, igen – újra bólintott. Mivel a beállt csenddel nem tudott mit kezdeni, felállt a létrára és ezúttal levette a könyvet, amit szeretett volna. Belenézett, aztán rakta is vissza a polcra.  
Mustang végig figyelte minden mozdulatát, aztán rámosolygott még egyszer a fiúra. Végül intett és távozott. Ed zavartan nézett utána.

Telt az idő, és Edwardnak távoznia kellett tovább. Lassan megszokottá vált számára az eleinte zavaró érzés – hiányol valamit. Mikor rájött, mi is az, megzavarodott. Sokáig nem értette, miért hiányol olyas valakit, akit elvileg utál; miért játssza le magában százszor és ezerszer azt a kellemes estét, majd a Könyvtárban történteket; miért emlékszik vissza az erős karok érintésére… Aztán rájött, nem biztos, hogy utálja. Sőt! Rá kellett ébrednie, nagyon is szereti a hiányolt személyt,  
_Roy Mustangot_.  
Június júliusba hajlott, július augusztusba, augusztus pedig szeptemberbe, mikor újra a centrali zenélő szökőkútnál ült.  
Igazi indián nyár volt, kellemes meleg sötétedés után is. De Edwardot ez nem érdekelte. Az aznapi délelőttre gondolt, és arra, milyen gyáva is tud lenni Ő…  
Mustang előtt állt, a férfi közönyös arccal figyelte. Mondani akart valamit, aztán mégsem lett belőle semmi, mert inkább gyáván megfutamodott – mind képletesen, mind szó szerint.  
És most ott ült a szökőkútnál, figyelte a „vízi tündérek" játékát, és átkozta magát. Aztán arra gondolt, úgysem működött volna a dolog. Több okból is, nyílván való okokból. És az Ezredes puszta szánalomból kedves vele néha napján.  
Egy kéz érintette meg a vállát. Megrezzenve pillantott fel. Sötét szemek, sötét haj, civil ruha, kedves mosoly… Miért kell a közelébe jönnie, mikor így is fényévnyi távolság választja el Őket?! A fiú szívverése megugrott. Mindazonáltal meg is ijedt. Mert Mustang most biztosan felhozza, hogy mit akart mondani délelőtt, Ő pedig nem akarja megmondani… Csak nevetségessé tenné magát a felettese előtt, amit nem akart.  
- Leülhetek? – kérdezte. Lassan bólintott. Egy ideig szótlanul ültek egymás mellett, aztán Roy szólt először: - Mit akartál mondani ma délelőtt?  
- Semmit – vágta rá azonnal a bekészített választ.  
- Túl komoly voltál ahhoz, hogy ezzel a válasszal elintézd – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem fontos. Már tárgytalan – mondta, bár nehezére esett ilyen tárgyilagos hangot megütnie. Mégis tartotta magát.  
- Hogyhogy „már"?  
- Meggondoltam magam – közölte.  
- Értem – bólintott, majd felállt. – Elfogadsz egy fagyi meghívást?  
Először rávágta volna, hogy _nem_. Aztán rájött, nincsen nyomós indoka, hogy miért nem akar menni. És nem is tud olyat kitalálni, ami elég jó lenne…  
- El – felelte végül tömören, megadóan.  
Tíz perc múlva már egy közeli, eldugott, kellemes helyen kanalazták a fagylaltot, és Mustang minden hátsószándék nélkül kérdezgette a fiút, merre jártak, míg távol voltak. Ed pár szavas válaszokat adott.  
- Nem vagy valami beszédes ma – szakított meg egy beállt csendet Mustang.  
Ed felnézett Rá, aztán le is kapta róla a tekintetét.  
- Mondd csak, ez kapcsolatban áll azzal, amit mondani akartál?  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Ahh – sóhajtott fel. – Konok vagy.  
Nem kapott választ.  
- Menjünk vissza? – kérdezte végül.  
- Mindegy. – Ha már együtt vannak, legalább lehet egy kicsit a férfi közelében. És ez jó… Jobb, mint a hosszú távollét…  
Megint a szökőkút lépcsőjén ültek egymás mellett, és figyelték a vízoszlopokat. Aztán mikor vége volt, Roy fellépett egy fokot, Ed követte volna, de megbotlott.  
Reflexszerűen kapaszkodott meg a férfiban, aki egy pillanatra megingott, aztán elkapta és félig ölelve felhúzta magához. Edward pedig csak állt megdermedve, és azokra az alkalmakra gondolt vissza régebbre, mikor másokkal látta a férfit. Utólag visszagondolva rettentő irigy volt rájuk… De ha egész életében mindössze ezt az ölelést kapja a kedves mosolyokon kívül, akkor is elégedett volt.  
Mustang hátrált egy lépést, de nem engedte el. A fiú zavartan nézett fel Rá, de a szemei csillogtak. Roy elmosolyodott. Látta a halvány pírt is Edwardon. Lassan lehajolt hozzá, és egy kóbor tincset kisöpört az arcából. A fiú elmosolyodott.  
- Ó.  
- Mi az?  
- Hát Te tudsz mosolyogni?  
- Képzelje, igen… - A szavak eszébe jutatták a helyzetét, és rájött, egyáltalán nem akar eltávolodni a férfitól. De mégis muszáj…  
Kibontakozott volna az ölelésből, de az Ezredes annál erősebben szorította magához.  
- Máris mennél…?  
- Nem, igazából nem, de…  
- De…?  
- De maradhatok így…?  
A karok nem mozdultak el a derekáról. Ám a férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Ő nem ellenkezett.  
A kút legmagasabb, legvastagabb vízoszlopa előrobbant a csőből, a kora esti szellő feléjük vitte a permetet, a vízi tündérek rájuk kacagtak.  
És nem volt szükségük szavakra.


End file.
